revenge
by newkitten1992
Summary: the sequel to betrayal some one is out for revenge but on who and who want the revenge. and old and new people come in to visit but will people be happy about them coming for a visit. and who is coming to visit or are they just visiting.
1. wedding

**hey well this is the second story. that i very written. also the sequel to betrayal. **

**RPOV **

i was in a room with LIss and Mia and Caitlin and Diana. and Rhea Mia baby was born 2 week after my last two and it was a boy the named him Mason and he was in the room with Eddie, Dimitri Christian, Erik and Dimitri Jr, and Andre. it has been 6 month since the twins were born and it as been a good 6 month. we learn about a month later that Tasha broke out of jail and disappeared. Dimitri was scared thinking that Tasha was going to come after me and the kids. but time passed and no one has seen her. Christian was sad about it at first but had gotten over it.

about 2 months ago we found out Liss is 2 month pregnant again and so far it been good. Diana and Dimi (Dimitri Jr) have been starting to crawl.

if you have not guess it today is my wedding day and i am getting married to none other then Dimitri. i look at my self in the mirror my hair was pinned up and my make up was done by Liss and Mia. my dress was a white with beads and a green (.?productID=6ce28ccc-04df-47e2-a314-bccf57d3cedf&categoryID=32e5a88c-cbf1-498f-afcf-dbfca138c5d3&pg=0&colorId1=) i found the dress one day when i was out with Liss looking.

Viktoria was in the little room with us she was helping Caitlin with her hair. her and Dimitri family came for the wedding and they were staying for 3 more weeks after. me and Dimitri didn't want to have a honeymoon because right after the wedding but Liss is making us go to one in a few months and then we all are going. it going to be me and Dimitri honeymoon and LIss and Christian anniversary and Eddie and Mia are going because we told them they have to. Adrian is going to because he wanted to get away from court. we are all going to a island that belong to Liss family. so it is safe to go.

when it was time to go. my dad walk me down the aisle and i look up to see Liss with Rhea by her feet and then Mia with Caitlin at her feet. Liss had a green dress that match the green in my dress and it went to her knees and Mia had the same dress. Viki was next to Mia with the same dress. Caitlin and Rhea and Diana all had a white dress with a green waist band. they were my flower girls, Diana was in Viki arm then i look over and saw Dimitri with Christian behind him and he had Andre at his feet, next to him was Eddie, with Erik by his feet, the Adrian with Dimi in his arm and they all look so cute. Dimitri good so hot. i finial got to Dimitri and the priest started. i soon tuned him out and look at Dimitri and he was doing the same. soon it came to the vows and we had writen our own, Dimitri went first.

"Roza you are my life. i love you so much and with out i feel lost and like i will never be able to breath with out you. when i first meet you i never let anyone see what i was feeling, but you could and still can see right through me. you are my soul mate and you gave me a family which i can never thank you an enough for. you and our kid mean everything to me and i don't ever want to lose. ."

then it was my turn. and i had tears in my eyes.

"Comrade, i am not going to lie when we first meet i hated you for bring me back to the Academy. but after our training i grew to love you then i lost you, but i fought to bring you back, and i was able to with some help. i got you back. then i lost you again and i broke down. but i have you now and i don't ever want to lose you again. and you and our family is so important to me that i know nothing is going to break it."

when i finish Dimitri and me had tears in our eyes. the prieist pronouse us husband and wife. and we may kiss the bride and Dimitri did kiss me. and i kissed him back with so much love and passion. soon we broke apart and the crowed clap and we went back to our house for the party. it was all fun and soon it to was over.

the kids were sleeping over at Liss house so me and Dimitri had the time to our selves. once everyone had left me and Dimitri, had some fun a few time. soon after we fell asleep.

we woke up the next morning and had breakfast and then we watch a movie and after the movie it was 12 and Caitlin and Erik ran into the house and jumped on us. LIss walked in with the little ones and i jump up and hugged her and them. Christian came in after with their kids. Cat (Caitlin) and Erik and Liss wins went into the back yard to play a game. i was holding Diana and Dimitri had Dimi. we were talking and enjoy the nice day. the kid were in the pool with Christian and Dimitri. me and Liss were sitting on the edge with our feet in the water. soon we got out to get ready for dinner. with everyone. and i mean every one.


	2. beach day

**RPOV**

we were on the plane to go to the island for the trip. it was me and Dimitri and our kids with Liss and CHristian and kids, then it was Eddie and MIa and kid. then last was Adrian and at the last moment Viki Dimitri sister wanted to come to spend more time with Dimitri and the kids. we had also about 10 other guardians coming because of Liss being the queen and all. the island house or i should sat mansion is huge and can fit all of us and each person can have there own room. it about 4 stories high so we put all the kids on the 3 floor and the adult had the 4 floor. guardian had the 2 floor. because the kitchen, study, music, living room, dining room, was all on the first floor.

once we got the the island. we went to our room first me and Dimitri set up Erik room, Caitlin was next to him on his left. and then Diana was next to Caitlin on her right. Dimi jr was by Erik on his right. after we had put their clothes away and got then ready for bed. me and Dimitri went to find a room and put our stuff away and went to bed. because we got to the island really late.

the next morning i was woken up because i felt nauseous not because of strigoi. but because of Liss she was throwing up because of the baby which make me want to. i ran into the bathroom and i notice Dimitri was right behind me with a worried look.

after i finished throwing up.

"hey i am fine it because of Liss." i told him and he just nodded. "i am going to take a shower."

"ok " he said and i got into the shower and took a nice shower. when i got out and walked into the room i saw all of our kids on our bed with Dimitri. i got dress in a blue summer dress.

"mommy guess what daddy said we are going to do today?" Erik said.

"what did daddy tell you?"

"that we can go in the ocean for swimming."

"yep we are. why don't you go get your bathing suit on." i told then as i pick up Diana and Dimi. Cat and Erik ran into there rooms i handed Dimitri, Dimi and he took him to change him, and i did the same with Diana. after the kids were ready they went down stairs to find Liss there

i sent Liss and message through the bond.

_so how was throwing up this morning because you made me throw up to._

_sorry, i always hate this part about being pregnant. _

_me to Liss but it not as bad as giving birth to them. _

_i know what you mean Rose. _

"hey are you going to the beach with us today?" i asked Liss.

"ya i am ready to go and Christian is getting the kids ready. Mia and Eddie just finished getting ready and they are getting Mason ready."

"ok can you keep and eye on my kids so me and Dimitri can get dressed."

"ya" me and Dimitri went up stair to get ready and he put on his blue swim trucks. that look like the ones Erik and Dimitri jr had. Caitlin had a purple bikini that had flowers on it. Diana had a one peace that was the Litter mermaid, which is her favorite movie, and i put on my blue bikini that was plan but it made me look really good and by the look on Dimitri face he thought so to. and i just smiled. we went downs stair to find everyone there and ready go.

we got to the beach set up our towels and the older kids ran into the water, Dimitri, Christian and Eddie followed them me and Liss and Mia were sitting on our towels and watching Diana, Dimi, and Mason playing in the sand. Viki and Adrian went in the water.

"So Liss i know you have something planed for Christian birthday. what is it?" i asked her and she had a big smile me and Mia just laughed at her.

"well i am giving him a party with us who are on the island and i am cooking. it going to be so much fun. but i do need someone to help me with 2 things." she gave me and Mia the puppy eyes look and we both gave in.

"i am in" Mia said

"me too what do you need?" i said

"i need someone to help me decorate the living room with balloons and stuff. Mia i am hoping you will be able to. the last time i had Rose help with the decorating it went bad. so she not aloud to do that ever again." Mia and me laughed remembering the last time. "and Rose you need to go back to the main land and pick up the cake that i order. "

"ok" me and Mia said and Liss was really happy. after a white me and Mia pick up the younger kid and went in the water with everyone else. Erik was learning how to swim. and Caitlin was just happy to float on her back. Rhea and Caitlin were just floating Erik and Andrea started a water fight. after a couple of hours we got out and eat the sandwhiches Liss made. then the younger kid fell asleep on the towel in the shade. the oder one went back in the water with the guys. the girls sat on the sand.

"so Viki you like Adrian huh and don't lie to us." i bluntly said to Viki and she turned a bright red.

"i- i don't "

"you are so lying" Mia said.

"ok i do but don't tell him, and Rose you can't tell Dimitri he will kill him."

"don't worry i won't"

"you should give Adrian a hint about liking him cause by his aura he likes you to" Liss said. she had finial got the the hang or auras.

"he does. really. " Viki said we talked more about it soon the older kids really really tired and were ready for bed and the younger kid have gotten up and wanted more food so we pack up and went back the the house.

i put a movie on for all the kids it was "despicable me" all the kids had had there shower and their pj on and were feed. the rest of us were in the kitchen. talking about what to do tomorrow.

"what should we do tomorrow?" Liss asked

"i am not sure, we could go back to the beach. " Mia said.

"ya, o i know. why don't we go into the movie room and watch a movie. " i said, every one nodded and that what we were going to do.

after a while i walked into the living room to find all the kid out. me and Dimitri pick up our kid and put them in there room and Liss and Christian did the same. as well as Mia. then we went to bed all expect Adrian and VIki.

**APOV**

everyone went to bed expect me and Viktoria. man i like her when i am near her my heart starts to beat really fast. and i know Liss and Rose can tell how i feel about her. but when i look at her aura i see that she is in love with someone and i don't think it me. which make me jealous, knowing that someone is able to kiss her when every they want i so badly wanted that to be me.

we ended up watching a movie. it was the scary movie 3. we laughed and had a good time until the end of the movie were the girl jumps out. Viki jumped and hugged me. i was in heaven.

"viki it over you can look now." she nodded and stayed by me and snuggled with me. it was awesome i looked down at her a i so wanted to kiss her and she look up at me and i just kissed her with out me knowing what i was doing and what made it so much better was she started to kiss me back. we kissed for a while.

"i am so sorry. i didn't mean to kiss you. " i said

"it ok i am glad you did. and i really like you Adrian." she said and i notice that she was blushing

"i like you to Viktoria so much. i have never felt this way about someone ever before."

"me to." we kissed once again and we went to bed i was laterally on cloud 9. i was so happy.

**Hey sorry it took a while to UD. I PROMISE TO UD MORE AND MORE OFTEN. **


	3. Zachary Baskov

**DPOV**

today was Christian birthday. and me and the guys have to get him out of the house so Liss and Mia and Viki can decorate, Rose has to go back to the main land and get a cake. i really didn't want her to go alone because she might into trouble but i was not going to argue with Liss about, i know better then to mess with a pregnant lady. i made that mistake once when Rose was pregnant.

Caitlin, Erik, Diana, Rhea, Andrea and Mason were going to spend the time in the movie room and watch Cars 2. Dimitri Jr was going with Rose because he was going through a phase where he needed to be with Roza all the time. it made me jealous at first then i realized that i was jealous of my own son. but the good thing was that Diana and Caitlin were such daddy girls and i loved it.

Rose and Dimi were leaving and i was at the docks with Roza helping put Dimi in a life jacked for the boat ride Liss had like 3 boats. Roza was taking a speed boat. me and the guys were taking the other speed boat.

"ok he is all ready. Roza be safe please."

"i will comrade, come on i am a badass no one will mess with me and try to hurt me or my son." she said as she pick up the baby and kissed me. she started to pull away but i grabbed her by the waist and help her close to me.

"Dimitri i have to go and you need to get ready for our trip with the guys. i promise i will be safe nothing is going to happen." i was still did not want her to go. but the cake shop was going to close soon since is was dust for the humans but early morning for us.

"fine, call me if there is trouble, i love you so much my Roza. and i love you too my little guy." i said to them and kissed Dimitri on the head and gave Rose one last Kissed on the lips. and with that she got in the boat with our son behind her and she left. i went back into the house and got ready for my little boats trip.

deep in my heart i knew something was going to happen but i don't know what. i hope it not a bad thing.

**RPOV**

i was driving the boat to the main dock on the shore. little dimi was hugging my leg. he was so cute and i loved this stage where all he wants is his mama. i made sure he had his life vest on and when i got to the dock, which was only a 30 minutes ride. i tired the boat to the dock and pick up Dimi.

i was walking to the cake chop. and i was looking around seeing what type of people are out right now. there was a guy with a 2 body guards when i look closer i notice the guy was a moroi and the 2 guards are other dhampir so he must be a high rank moroi. i didn't pay much attention to him and walk into the the shop.

"how can i help you?" the lady working at the shop said.

"hi i am here to pick up a cake, it under Liss "

"so you must be Rose then. the queen top guardian." she said and went into the back to grab it. Dimi was looking at the lollipop

"no baby. we are going back to have a party so no candy."

they lady came back with a cake in a box and i notice that she was a dhampir like me.

"so Rose whois this cute little boy?"

"this is my son Dim-" i was cut off by the royal who was standing outside. he came in.

"Cassy when the cake going to be ready"

"in a few sir they are now just about to frost it." she said to him. "so Rose what was his name again"

"it Dimitri jordan Belikov jr" i said and i look at the moroi guy and she had a look of shocked. i was little confused. then he turn his head and look at me.

"what is your last name? girl" rude much.

"why do you want my name. "

"because i want it now give it to me."

"my names it Rosemarie Hathaway, before i got married. now was is your name. "

"Zachary Baskov, now what is your married name." i knew that name it was Dimitri father name.

"Belikov and i know who you are and i want you to stay away from my family."

"you have no right to keep me from seeing Olena or my kids. and how did you have kid with my son. you are nothing more then a Dhampir. "

"you know nothing about me -"

"o but i do, you are the queen top guardian and have killed more strigoi then anyone could count. and you have a son, but the question is how. and you have done the something that no one thought was possible. but the question everyone want to know who was the strigoi that you brought back and how did you, o and that you are shadow- kissed with the queen. "

"so you do know something about me. but let me clear you in on some. one i am the top guardian. and i don't have just one kid i have 4 two set of twins. both are your son kids. the question about how is because i am shadow kissed. and who was the strigoi that i brought back, was the love of my life, he was turn after a attack on the school i went to. then i hunted him down in Russia, then with the help of the queen who is a sprit user we were able to change him and he was your son. i must go now, i have to get back to a party for the queen husband." i said and pick up my son and left with the cake.

"have a good night Cassy." i said and left. i glanced at Zachary and he look mad at me for taking back to him and i knew what is able to do, because of what Dimitri has told me. and i wanted to get my son away from him and soon.

"come on sweetie let go back to see daddy." i told my son and walk our boat.

_Rose what wrong, i can feel the angry and fear. should i call Dimitri and tell him that something wrong._

_NO DON'T CALL DIMITRI, i don't need him to panic, i am fine. i am about to get back on the boat. and head back._

_ok, tell me what happen._

_i ran into Dimitri dad and he knew a lot about me. but i told him off. and he look like he wanted my son, because he kept looking at him. and i know if Dimitri found out he would be pissed and let me leave his sight. he worries to much._

_omg Rose we are going to talk more about this later._

_ok liss we will._

i put the cake. in the back under the seat and was putting the life vest on my son. when i saw Zachary walking up to me with his guards i put my son in the boat.

"what the fuck do you want now" i said i was getting pissed

"i want to talk to you about something and you need to come with me now. and you have no choice you have to."

"i can't i have to get back to the queen and i need to get my son home and get my other son and 2 daughter ready for the party. and my husband well not want me to go with you. because of what you did to my mom. so good bye" i said and jump into the boat and drove a way. but i knew he would be coming to get me soon and i do not want to find out what he wants.

"i will find you, my new- " that was i heard before i was out of hearing range.

"Dimitri don't tell your daddy about what happen and what me and that guy was taking, ok honey" he nodded

when we got back to the house Dimitri was there and he did not look happy. he was trying to get Liss to crack about what wrong with her i knew that she was worried about me.

"give it a rest Comrade. she just acting wried because of the baby." i said.

_thank you Rose._

_no problem Liss._

now it was time for Christian to worry. i just laughed. Dimitri walk up to me and hugged and gave me a kissed.

"we have to get ready i will get the girl ready and you get the buys ready. "

"ok, i love you my Roza"

"i love you comrade." i went and got the girl ready went to get ready. Christian and Liss were leaving for a 'movie' while the rest of us set up the food and music.

**hey i forgot is Dimitri every said what his father name was so i jusy made up one. sorry if it not right.**


	4. WHAT?

**RPOV**

the girl and me got ready for the party, Dimitri got the boys ready. Liss and Christian were at the movie and should be home soon. Mia and Viki were dressed and help set up the room why i got all the kid ready **(all picture of the girl dresses on profile )**.

i walk down the stairs with Diana and Mason in my arms and the rest of the kids behind me. Dimitri was holding Dimi jr. i still have not told him about what happen earlier today. and i am going to tell him tomorrow. when we have a date night. we are going to go on the boat and be in the water just the two of us.

we all hind and jump out to surprise Christian. and boy was he surprise. it was really cute when Rhea and Andrea ran up to him yelling surprise dada, happy birthday! we all had tears in our eyes, the rest of the night was fun and we all had a good time. Dimitri freak out when we found Andrea and Diana sleeping together. they were hugging each other. me and Liss both took a picture and thought about how thy might end up Dimitri would not hear of it. which made thins s much funnier. we put the kids to bed and the rest of us dance but soon Mia and Eddie went to bed. and then Liss and Christian went to 'bed' through the bond i knew what they really doing. which made me what to.

"hey baby you look so hot with the suit on and all i want to do it see it on the floor. if you catch my drift" i said to him and he got the hint real quick. and with that we went up to our room and had some sweet passionate sex.

**APOV**

i was looking at Viktoria she look so beautiful in the dress she was wearing. i so been wanting to kiss her again. but i knew better then to mess with Dimitri little sister. but i walk over to her,

"hey Viki sorry about the other day i didn't me-" she cut me off

"Adrian don't say that i am glad you kissed me, the truth is i wanted you to kiss me " what did she just say? did she say what i think she just said.

"what?" wow that was dumb way to go Adrian, i sounded like a stupid high school boy.

"I wanted you to kiss me and I still do. " she said and then she walk over to me and kissed me. and i kissed her back i put so much love and passion into the kiss and she did the same.

after a while i broke the kiss and i heard her sigh in protest. i giggled.

"i like you for a since i first meat you." she said "when i learn about this trip i ask Liss if i could go so i could spend more time with you." she was saying and she was blushing.

"I like you too and i was so happy when you came with us and i wanted to kiss you again but i am scared of Dimitri and what he will do to me. " she laughed at me this time and i kissed her again. we spend about a hour talking to each other and getting to know each other better. i was having the best time of my life with her. i meat her mom and family at Dimitri and Roses wedding. i told her about mine and how my Aunt was the queen before Liss and how i meat Rose and the rest of the gang. i even told her how i was in love with Rose and wanted to take her for myself but now i don't feel that way about her anymore.

"Viki i really want to date you. what I mean by date is you being my girlfriend... unless you think it to early?" i said.

"i would love that because i like you so much. and don't worry about my brother i will have Rose talk to him about it tomorrow."

"ok, i will see you tomorrow, good night" i told her and hugged her and Kissed her. and she kissed me back.

"night Adrian. " and then we went our different way to the our room and i was so happy that i had to dream walk Rose and tell her to talk to Dimitri.

i was in Roses dream and we were at a park and i could see her kids playing and Dimitri was with them as Rose sat on a bench. i was looking at her aura and saw something that she will not like. but i will tell her about it at a different time.

"Rose i really need to talk to you" she turned at look at me.

"what up Adrian and why are you so happy?"

"i need you to talk to Dimitri for me, i in love with his sister and i don't want him to kill me because of it" she smiled and hugged me.

"that so great and i will talk to him tomorrow, but until i do don't make it known. i will talk to him tomorrow we we go out on our date. i am so happy for you and Viki, i glad you found someone to love." i blushed and nodded.

"thank Rose your the best."

"i know, now can i get back to my dream, please."

"ya ya, bye Rose"

"bye Adrian" and with that i left the dream i dreamed walk Viki and told her that i told Rose and she was going to talk to Dimitri for me.

**RPOV**

me and Dimitri got up before everyone else and pack some food and drink for the day. Dimitri made food for breakfast which was some eggs and bacon after we had eaten. Dimitri made some stuff for lunch and pack the cooler with everything. i went upstairs and pack some clothes in a bag, and grab some towel and the keys to the boat, the same one i drove the other day. once i was done i walk the stuff to the boat and went back to the house to find Liss up and having some water. i sent her a message,

_so how was your sex last night. thank to you, me and Dimitri did it to. _ i told her and she choked on her water Dimitri look at us confused i just pointed to my head and he knew what was going on and went back up stair to get his bathing suit on.

_thanks Rose i didn't need to know that much about you and Dimitri. and i am hate this two way bond thing. and so when did you plan on telling me that you are pregnant again?_

_WHAT? i am not. _

_ya you are i can see it in your aura. oo you didn't know, my bad. _

_i can't be, i am going to kill him. _

_hahaha, poor you. _

_omg i am going to have 6 kids. _

i was shocked and Dimitri was walking down the stairs and heard me say the next part.

**DPOV**

"Liss please do me a favor and SHOOT ME!" she said to Liss,

"ok ok i will let me go get my gun its in the door." she said and walk over to the door that lead in to the back yard i was starting to panic a little, i walked into the kitchen where they were and Liss had a gun and pointed it at Roza face. they did not see me yet.

i could not believe that Liss would shoot Rose, and i could not get LIss because with out Rose in my life, i have no life, i was starting to run to Rose when

"BANG!" Liss shot Rose i saw it all in slow motion Liss pulled the striger and i saw something shot out of the gun and hit Roza in the face...

but wait Liss said the word bang. i was now confused and i look at my Roza, my wife and saw that she had some water on her face then i got a good look at the gun and it was Andrea water gun that LIss bought him and Erik for the trip. i started to beathe again.

"LISS PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME" I yelled a little at her, i felt bad after but it scared me. Liss didn't look hurt at all and Rose and her just started to laugh really hard at me.

"come on Roza we have to go or the kids will wake up and will cry until we take them with us and i want to be a lone with you."

"ok comrade" she said still laughing at me.

"and Rose why did you want LIss to shoot you?"

"that i will tell you on the boat." she said and then look at Liss and i knew that look she and LIss were talking about something in though the bond and i wanted to know what but i will wait until Rose tell me. then Liss nodded her head and we left.


	5. Boat Ride

**DPOV**

We drove the boat until you couldn't see the island anymore. I was so happy just to be with Roza. Rose was acting weird and I didn't like it. It was making me worry. Something was up.

"Roza, what is wrong?" She looked away from me.

"I have two big thing to tell you. One is good and the other is bad. And the bad news you are not going to like. Which do you want to hear first?" She asked, I could tell she was nervous about something. Most likely how I was going to react to what it was.

"Bad then the good." I answered. Silently hoping that it wasn't anything too bad.

"Okay, well, when I went to get the cake for the party, I met your father there. He wanted me to go with him, but I knew who he was because he just like you said and I told him I that knew who he was. He then got angry and told me he would find me, but I don't know what he wanted" She said, still looking nervous but not to the extent that she was before.

I was pissed. I didn't want my Roza anywhere near my father, my kids or my family. Hell! I wanted him dead. But if he tries to do anything to the people I love I will kill him. But I couldn't help wondering about what he wanted Rose for. It might be to make her his, I would not let that happen no matter what. He'd have to go through me to get to her. He might want to talk to her about how everyone is. Or he might want to use her to hurt Abe, I don't think so, because my father didn't know Abe had kid but I know if my father did know he would use them to hurt Abe for what he did to my father.

Either way it didn't sit well with me. Nothing about my father sat well with me.

"I don't want you near him, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, even though I have been close a few time. Please just stay away from him. Promise me." I begged.

"I promise I will try my best to. I don't like that man." She promised while nodding her head in agreement. With that I knew she would not go near him.

"So, what's the good news?" I asked, unable hold out my curiosity.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm pregnant. Again." I smiled... Wait what did she just say?

"What!... You're pregnant again?" I asked in clarification.

"Yeah. Liss saw it in my aura this morning and that is why I told her to shoot me. I don't think I can handle two more. That would mean we have six kids. Caitlin and Erik will be four in a few weeks, Diana and Dimitri Jr. will be a year old, and then we are going to have these two to worry about. Oh and this is the last time that I will get pregnant by you." I laughed at her till her last few word hit me.

Oh hell no! There is no way in hell that some other guy will be with my Roza. I was pissed and I knew my guardian mask was not in place because she started to laugh.

"You don't need to worry I won't have sex with anyone else beside you." When she said that, I started to calm down. An over-reaction on my part. I should know that she wouldn't do that to me. Cheat on me. That's when Rose said something really low, so low I could not get all of what she said but I did catch some and what I did catch was my sister name and Adrian name. I was confused.

"What about my litter sister and Adrian?" I asked wondering what could possibly be going on between those two.

"Don't get mad, and don't kill Adrian, okay? But Adrian asked Vikki out yesterday. They really like each other, I can tell just by the look in Adrian's eye. He cares for her so much. I can tell it's the same with her. They remind me of us when we first fell." She said

pleading me to hear her out.

I don't care if he does I am going to kill him, that's my baby sister! There's no way I'm letting her near him!

"Don't even think about it Dimitri. If you kill Adrian, I- I- I will leave you and take the kids with me some place where you will never find us." Roza threaten.

All anger towards Adrian was gone when she said the last sentence. I felt my heart break, I left her once, only to come back and find out that I have kid. And in the last two years I have had more kids with her and married her, and now she is pregnant again. There was no way I letting her leave me.

"Fine. I won't kill him, but if he hurts her in anyway then I–" She cut me off.

"Then I will help you kill him. You seem to forget, Honey, that she's my sister as well." I smiled at her and kissed her.

It was when we were kissing and talking about old time when a boat came toward us. We knew it was not from Liss because we had the only jet boat. As the boat got closer and close, Rose saw something on that boat that made her freeze. I couldn't tell what but whatever it was she didn't like it.

It wasn't till I saw the name on the boat it was мой кекс – the same thing my dad used to call my mom –that I froze. I knew who was on the boat. And so did Rose.

It was my father.

Zachary Baskov.

The boat stopped a few feet from ours and my guess was right. There stood my father and his two guardians, I was so happy that my kids were not here. I was worried though because Rose was here and she is pregnant. I didn't want something to happen to her or the baby.

"Well, if it isn't my son and daughter in law," he said. I looked at the boat and saw a Moroi about my dad's age.

"Zac, Honey, can we leave?" So she was my dad new fling, poor girl.

"No, we can't, Cindy. I would like to talk to my son here."

"Fine. Oh, I am Cindy Simmons, and you two are?" My dad gave her a glare but she ignored it.

**RPOV**

The lady with Zachary was nice but I still don't trust Zachary. I was going to be nice to the girl, Cindy. I had nothing against her.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov" her eyes got big

"Rosemarie Hathaway, as in Janine Hathaway daughter?" I nodded "I can't believe how big you have gotten and look at you married and pregnant. so lucky." ok I was confused I look at Dimitri and he was confused just like me. will everyone was just not Cindy.

"Okay, how do you know me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh my bad, your mom used to be my guardian when she was pregnant with you. and then she did have you, you would stay with me I was like you babysitter until your mom put you in school. I can't believe I get to see you all grown up. I talked to your mom a while back, it was when you ran away from school with the last living Dragomir. The last time I talked to her was when you ran away again, but this time it was to find and kill a strigoi that was turned when a fight took place at your school." She got up and hugged me as she said that. "Did you ever kill him? And why did you need to go after him?" She said before grabbing a piece of paper from her bag writing down her name and number and giving it to me. I took it and put it in my bag that was by me.

I looked at Dimitri and he looked sad, I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking of his 'Dark Days'. I quickly grabbed his hand trying to comfort him.

"I did find him but I was not able to kill him. And as for the reason why I left to go find and kill him was because he was the love of my life. But instead of killing him I had found a way to turn him back into a Dhampir. He is now my husband, Dimitri here." I said glancing at a smiling Dimitri before turning back to Cindy. "Who is also Zachary Baskov son."

"That so cool! I'm glad you had a happy ending, Rose. But why is your aura all weird, I have only seen this once before?" She asked eyeing the area around me curiously.

"What does it look like to you?" I was looking at Dimitri who was having a glaring at his father – his father was glaring right back.

"It looks like you're Shadow Kissed, but that would mean you have died. It also looks like you are–wait that not possible..." I knew what else she saw.

"Yes, I am Shadow Kissed and I am bonded with Vasilisa Dragomir who is now the queen, and the last Dragomir – will not any more, long story. I know what else you see and it because I'm Shadow Kissed that the other reason is possible." She looked even happier, I also notice the Dimitri look at me confused. Then he realized what we were talking about.

"I can't believe you are pregnant, that is awesome. You're going to make a really great mom, I can tell." I had to laugh at that.

"I know I make a good mom, I already have four kids two boy and two girls. Two set of twins a boy and a girl each time. My oldest are almost four and the youngest are about one. " She was so happy when I said this.

"Rose, have you already met you father yet?" She asked. "Because if you haven't, I can tell you who he is. I know him. We went to school together – me, your mom and him."

"Yeah, I have met him, thank you though. My mom and him are back together and have a new baby boy who's about a year now." I told her.

"I'm so glad that you found out that Abe is your dad." This caught Zachary attention, and he did not look happy.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE ZEMY'S DAUGHTER!"

"Yeah." That was when Dimitri grabbed me by the waist and turned on the boat around and drove away.

When we were away from them and back to the house I had to know why Dimitri reacted that way. "What was that all about, Dimitri?" I yelled at him.

"My father hates yours because of that day when Abe kick Zachary out of the house. And I knew that if he ever found out he would use you to hurt me and Abe."

"Oh, okay. I get it." Once we were apart, we went inside the house.

**hey thank to my Beta reader, umm ok to _Promise Me You'll Love Me _who helped me edited my chapter. thank again you were a big help**


	6. Going Home

**RPOV**

It has been two weeks since me and Dimitri ran into his dad. We had a party for the kids, Caitlin and Erik both turned four and Diana and Dimitri Jr. are now one; Lissa's kids are four as will. And I'm two months pregnant now. Mason will be one in a few days but we had the party for him early because we will be back at court for his real birthday,

We haven't seen or heard form Zachary at all and I can tell Dimitri is happy about it. We're now packing our thing to leave this beautiful island. I have finish packing my stuff and now I'm helping Diana pack. Caitlin and Erik have finished and are playing in the other room with Lissa's kids

"Comrade, are you finished? The boat is going to be here in a few hours. And we need to make sure that all the kids are pack and ready." I said to him he nodded.

"Yes, Roza. And I already cheek all the bags and kids; we're all set. What about everyone else?"

"They're already. We were the–" I could not finished because I was about to throw up. I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out, Dimitri had come in and held my hair while I was bent over the toilet.

_"Rose, are you ok? I had the feeling of need to puke. Was that because of you?"_ Lissa asked through the bond.

_"Yeah, Lissa that was me. God I hate the whole puking thing."_ I said.

_"I know, me too. Well, Christian, the Kids and I are all ready to go. What about you?"_ She asked me.

_"Yeah, we're ready. I already talked to Eddie and they are ready."_ I told her.

_"Okay, that's good. Do you know if Vikki and Adrian are ready?"_ Lissa asked.

_"Yeah, they are. And have you notice that Adrian has been acting really weird around her lately?"_ I wondered if she noticed or if it was just me.

_"Yeah, I did. What you think that is about Rose, do you have any idea?"_ Lissa asked.

_"Nope. Lissa, I don't but I will try to ask Adrian about it on the plane. Hey, I will talk to you in a bit, Dimitri is looking at me worried."_

_"Ok, Rose."_ Lissa said before leaving our mental conversation.

After my talk with Lissa, I was still in the bathroom, so I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Dimitri look worried, I smiled at him and told him that I was okay and that I was talking to Lissa through the bond. After that we went downstairs and got some food.

"Dimitri, you know once we go back to court, it's going to be our main job to find and kill Tasha." I told him knowing it's going to be hard on him to do this. This was confirmed by his next words.

"Yeah, I know, it's going to be hard. She once was a good friend." He answered.

"Yeah, I know. And she's also Christian aunt and the only family he has." I reminded him.

"Yes. That last part, though, is a lie you know that, right?" He informed me.

"Yeah, I know. He now has Lissa and the kids. Not to mention our family, plus Eddie and his family and Adrian and Vikki, too." I told him. He growled at the mention of Adrian and Vikki.

"Get over it, Comrade. He loves her and she loves him," He still doesn't like the fact that Adrian and his sister are dating. This made me laugh.

"What? Don't you want to see Vikki happy? And even though you hate to say it, you know that Adrian makes her happy."

"I know he does, but still she is my baby sister" He admitted almost reluctantly. I could tell he didn't want to let go of his little sister or admit to himself that she was happy with someone he didn't like. Most likely both.

"What would you rather have him still in love with me, or him in love with your sister?" He looked so jealous when I mention Adrian's love for me.

"I would much rather him like my sister then you."

"See? Now was that so hard to say?"

"Yes." He said and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Yuck, don't do that when the kid are near you or you will scare them all." Adrian said. I broke the kiss and look at Adrian, he had his arm around Vikki waist and she had one of her arms around him. I that's when I heard Dimitri growl.

"Hey, Rose why does Dimitri's aura look red and green? It's making me think of Christmas." Adrian said while looking at the area around Dimitri.

"What does red and green auras mean, Hun?" Vikki asked Adrian.

"Red means love and green is jealousy." Adrian told Vikki.

"Ha ha. It's because I said something to Dimitri because he's still thinking about killing you. But my threat to him is still holding strong. And he knows I will do it, too." Adrian turned pale. Dimitri became pale. He must have remembered about the threat. This caused Vikki and me to laugh hard. Christian and Lissa came down and saw Adrian and Dimitri pale.

"What happen to them?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, I just reminded Dimitri of my threat and Adrian just learned that Dimitri is still thinking about killing him." I answered her through my laughter.

"I'm so happy that I don't have a little sister because I think I would be like Dimitri when someone tried to date her." Dimitri and Adrian must have come out of the shock because they were listening to us now.

"You may not have a sister, but you have a daughter and maybe another one will to protect from the boys." This time Christian was the one that growled this caused Lissa to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about you and Dimitri? He just might have three girls to protect, and if they look anything like you or Vikki when they are older. Dimitri's going to be in a lot more trouble then me."

"Yeah, but what about if your girls look like your mom or Lissa when they are older? You will have trouble as well." Dimitri and Christian look at each other, I could only think about what is going through their heads.

"Christian, when the time come we are going to have to team up and Eddie might have to join in. So between the three of us we will be able to protect our daughters." Dimitri said to Christian, who was nodding along.

"Hey, what about me? Rose and Lissa kids are like my nieces so I'm only going to help because I think only the best guys should be able to date them." Eddie said just as he walked in, only hearing the last part of the conversation. Causing Dimitri to repeat what he had said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm helping. I just found out that Mia is pregnant again." He agreed.

"And I don't think many boys will want to date our daughters, Dimitri. Not when their grandfather is a Turkey mobster boss. I think he will protect all of our daughters, so I think we are safe." The guys nodded as the rest of us just rolled our eyes at them.

Soon the boat came and got us. Once we got on the plain and we took off to court, Lissa's new baby is due in a few weeks and Lissa wants to be back at court when she gives birth.

**DPOV**

When we made it back to court, we were informed that the following Monday is when Rose, Eddie, and I will get the information that had been collected about Tasha while we were gone. Lissa, Rose and Mia all had doctor's appointment to check on their babies. I was not going even though I wanted to, Rose told me that none of the dads were going, so Christian, and Eddie and me were at my house watching all of the kids. We were watching a soccer game and Adrian and Vikki were out on a date. I internally sighed. I didn't like it but at least she is happy right?

It was getting about time for Diana and Dimitri Jr. to go down for their nap, Mason was going to join them and take a nap as well.

I had just put them down, when Christian and Eddie went home because the girl should be home soon. Caitlin and Erik were watching a movie, so I went to watch it with them; they were watching Alpha and the omega. It was funny.


	7. the meeting

**DPOV**

Rose walked into the house with Lissa right behind her, they were laughing and talking about something.

"Yeah, it was really funny when you flipped him that one day, remember?" Lissa was telling Rose.

"Yeah, but he had it coming." Rose told Lissa, who nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh. We ran into this guy that lives at court. Before me and Christian got married, this guy – his name is Jack – he wanted to date me, but at the time I was dating Christian and refused to date him. So one day he cornered me and Rose, who was about seven months pregnant at the time, got pissed at him and his pushing, and flipped off him telling him to stay away from me. He did. Then when we saw him today and he saw the both of us pregnant, he ran." I was laughing and smiling.

"Yeah, he really pissed me off. Where are the kids, Dimitri?" I asked after noticing they weren't anywhere in sight.

"In bed. " I told her and she smiled.

"Well, I should get home to Christian before he starts to panic." Rose nodded and gave her a hug goodbye. After she left, I walked over to Rose and kissed her. After a while I had to pull away for air, lying my hand on her belly, causing her to smile.

"Oh, what did the doctor say about the baby today?" I asked her.

"She said that the baby is fine, but couldn't tell want gender yet." She said.

"That's good. I love you so much, my Roza." I said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I love you too, Comrade." She said. We went and sat down on the couch turning a movie to watch before going upstairs to bed.

Knowing the next morning was Monday and we were going to be told the new information on Tasha.

**RPOV**

In the morning, I got up and took a shower. I was not looking forward to the meeting today, knowing that it was going to be all about Tasha; God, I hated her. When I got out of the shower, dressed, and downstairs, Dimitri was just finishing making breakfast. Caitlin and Diana were watching Scooby- Doo and the boys were playing with the toy cars, that Lissa got them.

Hey, Comrade, whatcha you cooking?" I asked as I stepped off the last step.

"Papa's making French Toast." Caitlin said smiling. French Toast was her favorite.

"Mhmm, smells good." I told him, causing him to just chuckled in response. I went to see the boys giving them a kiss on their foreheads – the same to the girls.

"What about me?" Dimitri asked from the kitchen. I giggled and kissed him. When I kissed him on the lips we hear a "Eww!" Making us both turn to see all the kids looking at us.

"Sorry, Sweeties." I said to them and put Diana and Dimitri into their highchairs while Caitlin and Erik sat in their normal chairs. Dimitri came in and set a plate of food on the table and we all began to eat.

After we had eaten, Lissa and Christian came over with their kids. Liss look like she was going to burst any second. Dimitri and I went upstairs to get ready for the meeting, Lissa and Christian were going to watch the kids while we were at the meeting.

After we were ready to leave I said goodbye to the kids while Dimitri did the same; we left.

At the meeting were other guardians some I knew others I didn't. The Head Guardian at court, Dave Smith, got everyone quite and started the meeting.

"As you all know Tasha Ozera had escaped from jail a few months ago, until now we had no information about her. But yesterday we got news that she was in a city two cities over. it was also confirmed at she has turned." He said looking around the group then went on.

"I know this is not a big shock to you all. We all believed she would turn, so now that we know where she is staying at we will be taking her down, where we have confirmation that is where is really staying. I have made a list of people who will be going on this 'trip'. If you're on this list, you must go, no exceptions. There will be five people going total. The names I call must stay here, the rest may leave." Dave said as took out a piece of paper and started to read the names. I know if my name was called it was going to cause trouble, because there is no way Dimitri was going to let me go.

"Anthony Wright, Ethan Lewis, Joshua Deal, Rose Hathaway, and Sophia Nelson the rest of you may leave. This meeting is now over. The people who were called please stay." With that most people left. I look over at Dimitri we did not look happy and I knew why.

I stayed in my seat with the others we know why our names were called. Dimitri got up and walked over to Dave.

**DPOV**

When the names were called and my name wasn't called but Rose's was I was worried for her and the baby. I didn't want her to go just in case she got hurt. I got up because I wanted to know why I was not called to go on the 'trip' and I walked over to Dave.

"Dave, can I have a word with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked me.

"I was wondering why I was not called to go?"

"I didn't want you to go because of the history you have has a Tasha. I felt that there would be trouble if you went and was force to stake her." Dave answered with complete logic.

Okay, I can see that. But with everything she has done, to me and my family I would kill her. I don't like her anymore.

"Then what about Rose and her history with Tasha?" I reminded him, not backing down. I wasn't going to tell him about Rose being pregnant, I was going to let Rose tell him.

"The history between Rose and Tasha is hatred, so it won't be a problem. Plus Rose is a top fighter – we need her for this mission. I'm sorry, Dimitri, but my choice is finial. You may leave now." He said dismissing me.

I left him and went to Rose, I gave her a kiss.

"Make sure you tell him, Roza. I will see you at home. I love you" I told her before giving her another kiss.

"I will Dimitri and I love you, too." She said.

With that I left to go home.

When I got home I told Christian about Tasha he was sad, but understood what we need to do. I also told them why Rose was not with me and Lissa was worried like I was. But knew Dave would not let her go when she was pregnant, what with Dave being married and having two kids of his own. He was a big family man.

The kids and I played while I waited for Rose to get home.


	8. Shopping

**RPOV**

The meeting was over before I knew it. I didn't really pay much attention to it.

After everyone had left I walk up to Dave. "Hey, Guardian Smith, can I have a word with you?" I asked.

"Not you too, Guardian Hathaway. Or is it Guardian Belikov now?" Guardian Smith asked.

"I go by both. But I can't go on this 'trip' with you this time I hav-" I started but was interrupted.

"Rose, I know you are married and have four really cute kids, but I need you on this trip. I'm sorry but I stand by my choice." Dave said. He was clearly annoyed with Dimitri and me about this mission.

"It has nothing to do with my four kids. It's because I'm pregnant again that I can't go. I know you would not want someone who is pregnant on this trip." I said to him and the look of understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Very well. I will find another guardian to take your place. And just so you know I'm not letting you go because of three reasons. Firstly, you know who I'm when it comes to kids. Secondly, I know your husband would kill me if something happen to you and the baby because you went on this trip. And thirdly, because the Queen would defiantly kill me if you went on this trip." He said giving in. There was a little bit of fear mixed into his voice when speaking of either Dimitri or Lissa killing him.

"If you know that Lissa would kill you if I went on this trip, why did you put me on the team in the first place?" I asked him confused for I couldn't see his reasoning.

"Because I was picking guardian that I knew were strong and could handle this job. I know what you are thinking why I didn't take Dimitri then. Well, it's because I know how Tasha feels about him and I know that they were really good friends in the past. I didn't want something to go wrong because he couldn't kill her because of their said past." I nodded at him, I understood why now. After that I left the meeting place and headed home.

When I open the door I saw Dimitri and the kids on the couch watching a movie. The movie they were watching was playing still on the screen in front of them, but they weren't really watching it for they were all fast asleep.

I pick up Caitlin and Diana without waking them and walk up the stairs. I put Caitlin in her bed then did the same with Diana. The boys were next. After the kids were in bed, I went to bed – thinking it would be funny to leave Dimitri.

I was almost asleep when I felt Dimitri come into the bed causing me to laugh to myself.

"Why did you not wake me when you got home, my Roza?" He asked me.

I turned to face him. "Because you look so cute sleeping there, I didn't want to wake you."

"Just wake me next time okay?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. Soon we were both asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the new baby growing in me.

Morning Sickness is one thing I hate about being pregnant. Dimitri must have heard or felt me get up and came into the bathroom. Sitting down next to me, he held my hair. When I was done, I washed my mouth out.

Afterward, we went downstairs and into the living room; I put on some cartoon knowing the kids will be up in a few.

I was sitting at the kitchen table when I started to think about how life has changed.

I was a mom to four years old twins and then I had another set of twin who are one. Then I'm pregnant again, but this time I'm having twin girls – I just found this out at the doctor the other day. Oh that reminds me I have not told Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade, do you want to know what I found out about our baby yesterday?" I asked him.

"You know I do Roza." He answered while turning to look at me.

"Well the doc said I was about 4 months now and that its twins. You got to love me being shadow kissed, huh?" I said with sarcasm just dripping off my voice. Dimitri didn't miss it and just smiled to himself.

"I do love it because I was able to have kids with you. The love of my life. Did you find out the genders or are you keeping that a surprise." He asked.

"No, Comrade, I found out. And you might want to sit down for this." I said and he nodded and sat down across from me. "We are having... twin girls." He had the look of total love and happiness in his eyes.

"We are having girls. That so great." He replied. Then I notice the look of fear.

"What wrong?"

"Roza, what are we going to do when they go to school and my baby girls come home and tell us they have a boyfriend? I won't be able to handle it." He looked so scared. I just had to laugh.

"Dimitri, it going to be fine and that not going to happen for another ten years." I said once I had calmed down.

"Ten years is not a long, Roza." He whined.

I just got up from my seat walked over to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Just when we were about to kiss on the lips when Caitlin followed by Erik walked in. They have always got up really early just like Dimitri. While Diana and Dimi slept in like me.

"Morning sweeties, breakfast will be ready soon and cartoon are on in the living room." I said to my kids they just nodded and left.

I left and walked upstairs to get the younger kids. When I felt Lissa trying to tell me something though the bond.

_"Hey, Lissa what up?" _I asked her through the bond.

_"Okay, Rose get ready. We're going shopping."_ She replied.

_"What about the kids?"_ I asked.

_"Got that all figured out, Christian is staying home and Dimitri is his guardian so that mean they can watch the kids. I really need a girl day we have not had one in a long time. Don't fight me on this we are going weather you like it or not."_ She said clearly not taking no for an answer.

_"Okay okay! Lissa, I will get dress and see you in an hour, alright?"_

_"Yes and thank you see you soon."_

I sighed. _Well looks like I am going shopping._ I just woke up Diana I was carrying her and went to wake up Dimi Jr.

After I had the younger kid in their highchairs with food in front of them. I grabbed a plate for myself.

"Hey, Comrade. Lissa and I are going shopping so you're taking the kid to Christian and they can swim and hang out with you while you watch Christian. Oh and Christian know about it so yeah…" I told him.

He look at me confused. "Okay?" Clearly unsure of how to answer that. Or he didn't understand what I was talking about. Most likely the latter.

"Lissa said me and her are having a girls day. She told me as I went to wake up Diana."

Then he got it and nodded his head.

"Ha ha ok got it." He replied.

After breakfast was over, I took Caitlin and Diana up for a bath then got them dressed. Dimitri did the same for the boys. After that I took my shower. As the kids were playing in the living room, I was getting ready for my girls day and Dimitri was in the shower. There was a knock on our down and I knew who it was.

Lissa.

I opened the door and she was ready to go. I gave the kids a kiss goodbye then went up stairs to find Dimitri in just a pair of boxers. Damn he looked hot.

Snap out of it Rose! I walk up to him and gave him a kissed and said good bye.

I was driving Lissa was messing with the radio. I looked at her and was surprise to see her she was only 5 months but she still looked good. And after what seemed like forever, we finally got to the mall.

We were walking around we had a lot of shopping of bags when a thought occurred to me.

"Lissa where are the other guardian?" She rolled her eyes.

"Umm, I sort of snuck out. Okay, well Christian knows where I am and Dimitri too. And I have

you – the most bad ass guardian around – so I'm safe." Now it was my time to roll my eyes.

"Lissa, that was awesome! Let's party no guardians let have some fun." I said happily.

"Hell ya! But no drinking for us." She said as she was rubbed her belly. This made me do the same. We both had huge smiles on our face. I looked at the clock it said it was nine, then I thought back to watch time we got here we got here at four.

"Lissa we have been shopping for five hours, and have not once checked our phone; both of our husbands must be worried." I said to her. She nodded and I pulled out my phone to see that I have ten missed calls.

"How many do you have?" I asked Lissa because she had her phone out as well.

"Ten from Christian and five from Dave. You?" She asked.

"Ten from Dimitri." We look at each other and laughed. Then shrugging we put our phones away.

We walk around for a while until we came to a store that was little kid store we walk in and I bought Caitlin and Diana some really cute dresses. I also got two onesies to bring the babies home in they were so cute. They were both pink with a bunny on them.

When we walk out my stomach become nauseous which I knew meant strigoi and they were close. I pulled out my stake. I told Lissa to stay in the store and hide. Which she did.

"Rose, be careful think about the baby." She said before I left.

"I know. You call for help. I don't know how many are here." she nodded and pulled out her phone.

I walk out the store to come face to face with a strigoi. I was shock to see who it was. The strigoi she just smirk and started to come at me.

**hey sorry it been a while but school started 2 week ago and i was givin a lot of hw so my time to type was little to none. so sorry for the long wait **


	9. The Fight

**RPOV**

I walked out to find the Tasha and three other unknown strigoi. I grabbed my stake from my pocket and readied myself for a fight.

"Call for help, Lissa. It's Tasha." I sent to Liss through the bond.

"Okay. I already called and told them. They should be here soon." I heard her reply

"Good. I will try to keep her busy until they get here and I hope I don't lose the baby in the process." I said before completely focusing on Tasha who was in front of me.

"Hey, Tasha. How's it going? I see the rumors are true about you turning." I said to her – taunting her. She just growled at me. "Oh, real scary. It's not like I haven't heard you growl at me before." The look on her face was so funny I would of laugh if I was not about to fight to the death.

"Oh, Rose. I will make you pay for what I lost because of you." Tasha said.

"Oh? What about all the stuff you did to me? Like shoot me or set me up for a murder that I didn't even do? You have no room to talk when it comes to making someone pay." I said to her just as one of her 'friends' came at me. I easily fought him off as he threw me against a wall and was about to bite my neck. I punched him in the stomach and he stumble back and he left his chest wide open – I took the chance and stake him through the heart.

He soon fell to the ground and then the other two yelled in anger and came at me at once. I look up to see Tasha has a smirk on her face. I was punched in the face and soon I put my head in the battle I punched and kick the other two and soon I had one pinned on the ground and I stake her while I had the chance she yell and died. It was not long until the other was staked and taken care of before I look up to Tasha.

"I see that you still are the bad ass even after having four kids. I have to say, Rose, you are still good. But I'm still going to be the one to kill you. Then I will force Liss to change me back and then I will have Dimitri and your kid as mine." She said with a sick smile on her face.

"Are you on crack or something? Dimitri would never love you. He loves me and I don't think he will be happy knowing you killed me and the baby I'm carrying right now. My kids are not going to be yours." As soon as I finished, I saw the look on her face and I realize what I just said. "Shit! I said too much."

"Oh no, Rose, you said just enough. And I will make you pay for taking my Dimitri and the family I was supposed to have with him. The baby you carry should be mine." She growled at me.

"Not going to happen." I yelled at her.

She ran at me and I stood my ground. We were fighting when I head the other guardian come in and running at the front was Dave and Dimitri.

I kept my head in the fight. I was blocking her punches as she was trying to punch me hard in the stomach. It was a hard fight and it felt like it was going on for a long time but I stayed strong.

**DPOV**

I was at Christian's with him and the kids. The kids were in the back yard playing tag and running around, when I heard over the radio that there were strigoi at the mall where the Queen and Rose were.

Lissa was the one who called it in and said that Rose was fighting and that she will need help because she is pregnant – fear shot right through me. I was scared for Roza and for the baby. I didn't want anything to happen to her or our baby. I told Christian what was happening and he went pale like me. I called Adrian and told him to get over to Christian's now. Then I called Eddie and told him to ready for a fight and he told me he was already to go.

Adrian showed up a few second later and Eddie, Christian and I drove to the mall. When we got there Dave met us and told us what he knew.

"Lissa called us a few second ago and told us that there are four strigoi – three unknown and the last one was Tasha. Liss also told us that Rose has killed the three unknowns and is currently fighting with Tasha. She told us that Tasha is planning on killing Rose then using Lissa to turn her back so she can have a family with you, Dimitri, and that if Lissa doesn't change her she will kill her as well." Dave said to us before looking at Christian because this was his aunt that was still alive. And that fact that she was threatening his wife.

I look over at Christian to see him go from pale cause of fear to red with anger. We look at each other knowing that we both wanted to kill Tasha for trying to hurt our wife.

We ran into the mall and found Tasha and Rose fighting.

Rose was blocking all of Tasha punches while getting in a few punches of her own. Christian and I went over to the store that I knew Lissa was in. We found her in the back room. As soon as Lissa saw me, she was running towards me until she saw Christian she then turn and ran to him.

"Lissa, are you alright?" I ask her. She nodded into Christian chest while he was hugging her and trying to calm her down. I went back to the main room to see how the fight was going. Roza was getting tired and I knew she was not going to be able to stay longer. Because of the baby, her energy was lower than normal.

"Christian, I need you to do something and I know it's going to be hard for you to do. But in order to kept Roza and the baby safe I need you to do it. I need you to -" I was cut off by him

"Dimitri, I know what you want me to do and I am fine with it. Tasha also tried to hurt Lissa and she is not my family. I will light her on fire so Rose has a chance to stake her." I nodded and I turn to see Tasha was thrown back by Roza.

"NOW CHRISTIAN!" I yelled.

And he did. He lit Tasha on fire. Rose was confused but got over it and staked her. Tasha fell to the ground screaming for a moment before died completely. I didn't wait any longer. I ran over to Roza and pulled her to me.

"Roza, I was so worried that I was going to lose you. When I got the call I was starting to panic and I was worried that you or the baby would be killed. I'm so very happy you're safe. I love so much my Roza"

"Dimitri, I can't breathe. And you won't lose me that easily. And I love you to my Comrade." She told me.

I didn't let her out of my sight for the rest of the day. When we got home the kids ran to her and were crying she soon had them stop.

She went to take a shower, while I started dinner. Christian was sad you could tell but he was happy that Tasha was not able to ever hurt anyone he loved again.

While dinner was cooking and I put a movie for the kids. Caitlin and Erik were playing the game 'Life' while Diana and Dimi were watching the movie. I was happy to have my family safe. Soon Rose came into the kitchen and I gave her a long passionate kiss and rubbed her belly to feel the baby that was growing strong and healthy with each day that passed.

**sorry it took so long to update, college has been a pain in the butt i was given a lot more homework but i will try to update more often. thanks for all the reviews, and my bro is all better which is weird he is able to walk and drive like normal. **


	10. the birth and new plan

**RPOV**

i was in the hospital waiting for my babies to be born, man how i hate labor. i have been in here since 3 this morning when my water broke its now 5, the nurse just came in and said i was ready. Lissa and Dimitri was staying with me while Christian watch the kids with everyone else. my mom and dad came in and was here i was happy to have them and i told Dimitri that after the new babies are about 3 months we are going to take a trip to Russia so he can see his family, everyone said that they are going to come too. i knew he was happy and could not wait.

after a hour of pushing i finally was able to hold my twins for the first time. it was a wonderful day, Dimitri was happy to have the babies born and so was i. it was a little bit after 6 now our other kid were asleep so they will meet there new sister and brother when they wake up. i could not believe that i was the mother of 6 kids. my oldest are 4 then my next set is 2 and now i have twin newborns, but i would not change it for the world.

my baby girl was exactly like me she look like a mini me, me and Dimitri named her, Ilayda Lubov Belikov, Lubov was Dimitri great grandma name and i love it and Ilayda because it was my grandma name on my dad side. Ilayda was born first. then our son was last to be born he was born 5 minutes after. he is a perfect mix of me and Dimitri. we named him Aydan Damien Belikov.

"Roza i love you so much, thank you for giving me my family. i would not want to have kids with anyone but you." Dimitri said.

"me to comrade, i love you too." i told him.

"Lissa how are my other kids doing." i asked her though the bond.

"Caitlin just woke up and Eric, Diana and Dimi are all past out. i am going to make Cat some breakfast. then maybe the other will be wake and we can come see you."

"sound good to me, i miss my babies and want them here." i could ear her laugh.

"Dimitri, can you take Ad from me. my arm is starting to go num" he laughed and nodded at me. when he pick up the baby he kissed me on my head.

3 week later the kid were all together i was holding Ilayda while Aydan was in the play pin asleep i was feeding Ilayda Caitlin and Erik went with Dimitri to the gym he was teaching them some fighting moves, Diana and Dimi Jr would learn in 2 years, Lissa kid were now 5 and would be going to school next year me and Dimitri thought it would be a good time to send our kid as will, Diana and Dimitri Jr and Ilayda and Aydan will stay and wait until they are old enough to go. it going to be hard watching them leave for school. i know it going to be good for them, i think Dimitri is going to take it the hardest.

**ZPOV**

"Sir we have just confirmed Rose has had the babies, it a girl and a boy. what is our ext step sir?" said my worker.

"nothing yet just keep watch on them." i told him, i will get Rose and her last born child which was good that it was the boy, i dont need another son that would just betray me like mine did, and then again with me having Rose as a wife/ guardian that mean i can control my son because he will do anything for Rose.

the only problem is who is Rose's father because he might be a problem and her file does not show or say anything about her father. the only thing it does say is that he was never part of her life, but he did know he had a daughter, her mother was not really there either. i need to find more about Rosemarie.

"sir mister Abe Mazur is here t see you for you meeting"

"thank you send him in"

Abe walk in like always he was my old friend from years ago. we meat after Dimitri was born. i didnt see him much but we stayed close he does not know why i dont talk to my family much, he think that it was just a blood whore thing,

"Abe it nice to see you again"

"you too"

"as i am sure you know about my only son married a girl and now they have 6 kids. well 3 set of twins really. but the best part is they are both dhampir. and my son wife is the best guardian out their beside her mom but she is taken by a powerful guy so i need you to get me my sons wife as my guardian. she is also the queen head guardian that might cause a problem but i know you will see around it. and for your payment, i will find your daughter for you. so do we have a deal" i told him

"one thing are you talking about Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. " he asked and i nodded.

"yes, i want her for my blood whore and when she give me a sone i will have her killed or turned, not sure yet. it might be fun seeing my son hurt even more and watch him try to hunt her down only to have to kill her. "

"NO i will not do this for you i will-" i had to cut him off

"if you don't do it for me then i will find your daughter and kill her myself." i told him and he just smirk at me.

"just try, because i know who my daughter is and i also know that if you do have my daughter killed your plan will never happen, because Rosemarie is my daughter and not you just threaten my son-in-law as will so i see this as a personal matter, if you try to hurt my family in anyway trust me i will come after you. oo one more thing even if you do change Rose she will just be changed but just like your son was by the queen who is Rose's best-friend and she will have you killed for it, but then again that would be fine with me because me and her mother Janie will be coming for you head. good day to you Zac."

wait he is Roses father great will not i have to think of a new plan.

**hey really sorry i know i was suppose to UD a month ago it was just hard the last few weeks because i didn't know what i wanted Dimitri dad wanted and also i am in college and my last week i had finals all week and when i was not at work or in class i was studying but the chapter s up and i hope to finish it before new years. or with in the first week or two of January **

**~ newkitten1992**


End file.
